Bodies
by kuroshimi
Summary: Sora goes to a part and finds it hard to cope. When he's beat up and starts having an anxiety attack, how does he get out?


bodies

[a/n: oneshot, linkxsora. weird pairing, but you know the drill. cutesy.]

I wanted to come here at first. Yeah, believe it or not, I was actually kind of excited to come here and have 'fun.' I don't know how I talked myself into it, and how my anxiety didn't break me in half for doing this. Maybe it's a good idea that I'm here. Yeah, a good idea.

"Sora." I blink Someone is touching my arm. My heart speeds up, but slows down when I realise it's only Link. He tells me he wants to go find an old friend of his. I nod and he leaves me sitting at this bar in a basement, surrounded by dozens of people I don't know, nor will I like to know. What a perfect scenario.

I almost roll my sleeves up without realising it. It's so damn hot in here, what with everybody breathing the same air and exhaling their germs into the air and letting their mouth drugs get into my windpipe.

But I'm going to ignore that and have a good time. Right?

Right.

A girl sits next to me. She has long, blonde hair down to her hips, which portrude and show. Her shirt is rolled up to her boobs to show off her belly ring. At least she has on pants— the shortest pair I've ever seen. To complete the look, her lips have full on lipstick on. Bright. Red.

"Hey," she says. "Aren't you like, 15? Why are you here?"

I swallow. Oh boy, conversation. Awesome. This is the first thing I need with someone like her. I answer, "Uh, I'm h-here with someone else." My voice fades away at the end. Christ. Why am I so scared of people?

"Oh. So you're a BAD boy, aren't you?" She 'tickles' my chin. I want to shiver. And run away. But running away is first on the list so far. She continues to speak. "Can I get you a drink? I won't tell anyone." She winks.

"No! N-no thanks, I won't be needing that. Thank you though! Uh." Did that suffice? I hope. I hate talking. I need to get out of here.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, she grabs me and kisses me. Hard. My face is squished. Oh my god, is she going to try and french me? No. No. No. I shove her away. I taste her lipstick.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" I shout at her, feeling violated. Now she probably feels violated. Haha. She kissed a gay guy.

And then I have beer in my face and I'm on the floor. "Ew! Ew ew ew. You are a disgusting human. You're the REASON why we have war. Go kill yourself. I'm going to burn my fucking tongue, in case you didn't know. Or guess. Whatever." She stands up and kicks my side and stomps away.

I want to go home. I'm breathing heavily.

I stand up. I need to get out of here right now. Where's Link? More importantly, where's the exit? Of course I left my goddamn phone at home. I didn't think I'd need it, but the one day I don't bring it, I need it. Figures!

As I'm walking out, some guys shove me with their shoulders. I'm on the floor again. "Faggot. Fucking faggot. I can't believe you touched Gretchen." Gretchen. She must be the girl.

Now I'm breathing harder.

I pull myself up, only to be found myself being kicked to the ground again. Helphelphelphelpgetmeoutofhere. They're hitting me over and over. It hurts. I have to get out of here. Someone's foot collides with my face and blood drips to the floor.

Now I can hear my heart in my ears.

I dash to my feet and speed away, knocking over half a dozen people, mumbling "Sorry/Excuse me." If I don't get out of here I'm going to faint. I know it. It happened before. There are too many bodies around me, too many bodies moving and colliding and doing things.

I see Link. I'm home free. Without thinking I cover up my nose with my hand, grab his hand and pull him upstairs and then out the door to get outside.

I burst into tears. Hot, sweaty, bloody tears. My body hurts. My head hurts. My knees buckle and I collapse to the floor, holding my head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Anxiety, I blame you.

Link kneels down next to me and whispers, "Let me see your face. Please?"

I look up. I can taste the blood that is dripping from my nose and into my mouth. I think about what Gretchen said. "Kill yourself." "Kill yourself." "You're the reason why we have war." Get out of my head. Please, get these voices and thoughts out of my head. Why can't I focus on something else? My vision is doubled. I want to close my eyes, so I do.

"What happened?" Link's voice echoes into my dark head.

I try and speak but nothing comes out. I cough and try again. Nothing. After five minutes of silence, I finally say, "They beat me up. Because I told them. I had you." I pause. "I didn't say your name."

"It's okay." He sits down and rubs my cheeks with his fingers. It feels good, calming.

"Can we go home?" I barely say it as a question. It's more of a statement.

He doesn't say anything. But he does do something he's never done before. He actually picks me up. He picks up my 88 lbs of nothing and carries me to the car. I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I'm laying in a bed, with cool ice packs on my face and knees. I feel very numb. Not just physically, but mentally. I go over what happened again a few hours ago. The blinds are shut, so I don't know what happened to me.

My skin itches. I need to hurt myself.

I stand up and feel a shock of pain. 'Get over it,' I tell myself. I half-walk, half-crawl into the bathroom and find my little box with my blade inside.

"NO!" A voice shouts, and grabs me from behind. It's Link. He tries to pull me out of the bathroom. I won't let him. My skin keeps itching itching itching.

"Stop! Stop, I have to— I need to—" My blade clanks to the floor. I can't reach it. I shove Link away and drop to the floor and grab it. One slice. Two. Three. Blood fills up my vision. I'm screaming, Link is shouting, and then there's darkness.

I wake up for a second time that night. Once again, I'm laying in bed. This time, my arm stings, not just my face and legs and chest. I turn my head to the side and Link is sitting there, blank expression.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped you. I should have not taken you to that place." He coughs at the end, then chokes, and looks away.

"No— It was my fault. I should have stopped. I shouldn't have told myself to go. It's okay. I'm sorry too. Please don't blame yourself."

Link lays down next to me and peels off the bamdages on my arm. He kisses the fresh cuts. It doesn't hurt. I make a small smile.

"I want to sleep now," I whisper.

He kisses me. "Okay. Me too. I love you."

I lay there for ten minutes. "I love you too," I say after that time.

And then his fingers are wrapped around mine.

[a/n: thank you for reading my short one-shot. please comment c: ]


End file.
